All That Was There: You Only Live Twice
by kzingirl
Summary: Now that Lauren is gone Vaughn and Sydney go out on their second first date. Part 3 in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fic is in script format however it's extremely basic and doesn't contain many of the technical details. It's essentially a dialogue piece with some description. Also the title comes from Dido's "White Flag" and Coldplay's "You Only Live Twice." Finally you do not have to have read the previous two fics in this series to understand this one.  
  
INT. CIA OPS CENTER - DAY  
  
Weiss is sitting at his desk when Vaughn walks in and allows his briefcase to drop with a thud. Vaughn looks tired and weary as he sits in his chair.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's over.  
  
Weiss turns his chair to face his friend.  
  
WEISS  
What's over?  
  
VAUGHN  
My marriage. I just got back from our lawyer's office. The divorce is final.  
  
Weiss nods. And waits a moment before responding.  
  
WEISS  
I'm sorry, Mike. I know it's for the best but still it can't be easy.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, I guess part of me was holding on cause I always thought that when I finally did get married it would be for good. You know, I pride myself on my loyalty. When I make a commitment I mean it. It's like my dad always taught me, "Don't make promises you know you can't keep." (beat) I feel like I failed.  
  
WEISS  
Failure is when you try to do something and through some deficiency on your part you don't succeed. Loving Sydney is not a deficiency. Getting a divorce doesn't mean that you've failed. It just means that you both acknowledged that the reasons you had for getting married are no longer valid and that the best thing for both of you was to admit that and let each other go. That's not failure that's maturity.  
  
VAUGHN  
Still...  
  
WEISS  
Yeah. (beat) As always, there's my favorite bar that you won't remember in the morning.  
  
Vaughn considers it for a moment.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. I shouldn't. The last time I went into one of those I met a florist name Silvio.  
  
Weiss chuckles.  
  
WEISS  
Right. Well, you know what always makes me feel better?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm almost afraid to ask.  
  
WEISS  
A nice romantic date with a beautiful woman.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're not asking me out are you?   
  
Weiss just gives Vaughn a look. Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You want me to ask Sydney out. What? Tonight?  
  
WEISS  
Well, maybe not tonight but there's Friday or Saturday.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, cause that's really classy.  
  
WEISS  
Come on, Miss Manners, you know you want to.  
  
VAUGHN  
Of course I want to. There are a lot of things I want to do. But that doesn't mean that I should. This is important and I want to do it right. I don't want it to be like, (announcer voice) "So Mike, you've just gotten a divorce. What are you going to do now?" (excited voice) "I'm going on a date with Sydney!" She deserves better than that. She deserves a first date complete with valet parking and reservations, fine wine and decadent cuisine, atmosphere and ambiance. The whole works.  
  
WEISS  
That's right. I forgot you were Mr. Zagat's. Can't go anywhere or do anything without researching it first.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, who do you always ask when you need a place to take your date to?  
  
WEISS  
(melodramatically) I don't know. It's been so long...  
  
VAUGHN  
Whose fault is that?  
  
WEISS  
Mine for hanging out with a beautiful brunette that's in love with another man instead of going out on social recon missions for Operation Eric.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well it might help if you stopped using phrases like "social recon" and "Operation Eric."  
  
WEISS  
True. And it might help if you would stop avoiding the subject.  
  
VAUGHN  
Look, I'm going to ask her out eventually.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, but when?  
  
VAUGHN  
Soon. Not this week. Maybe next week. Or the one after that. When the time is right I'll know.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, well, sometimes you have to create the opportunity for the right time to come along.  
  
VAUGHN  
And how do you propose that I do that?  
  
WEISS  
It might help if you let her know that you're officially divorced.  
  
Vaughn groans.  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't even want to think about that yet.   
  
WEISS  
We could always do what we did last time. I'll go over to her place and you'll call me with the news and I'll say, "So the divorce is final..." And then she'll know.  
  
Vaughn thinks about the plan and shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. We're supposed to be starting a relationship. I'm not going to do it with some high school level subterfuge. I need to be able to have a conversation with her.  
  
WEISS  
Hey I was just trying to spare you both a big heaping helping of awkwardness, okay?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, but I'd rather work past the awkward instead of just avoiding it. That only gets me in trouble.  
  
WEISS  
True.  
  
Weiss looks up.  
  
WEISS  
Well, if you want she just walked back in from lunch.  
  
Vaughn looks around nervously and Weiss shakes his head.  
  
WEISS  
Are you sure you don't want to use my plan?  
  
Vaughn composes himself and stands up straightening his tie.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. I need to do this.  
  
He walks over to Syd's desk.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, Syd. Um, can we talk?  
  
She looks up at him quizzically. His tone was conversational and light but she could hear the tension lurking underneath.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sure.  
  
He places a hand on her elbow and guides her to the flirting corner. He smiles and tries to be nonchalant.  
  
VAUGHN  
So, how was your lunch?  
  
She looks at him, not buying his act for a second.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, what is it?  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry. I just... I wanted to tell you this before you heard it from anyone else. (deep breath) I, uh, just got back from seeing my lawyer. My divorce is final.  
  
Syd nods trying to take the news in along with all that it implies.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh. (beat) Um, how are you feeling? Are you okay?  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't think it's quite sunk in yet. But I do feel... lighter. I guess that's the word for it. I'm not happy about everything that happened but I am relieved that... Things just seem so... clear and simple.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's good. Right?  
  
VAUGHN  
It feels good. Yeah.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, if you need anything...  
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks.  
  
They both kind of nod awkwardly and wait a moment before turning to leave at the same time. He stops and gestures for her to go first and follows her out of the room with a roll of his eyes. Oh, yeah, everything's great now that the divorce is final.  
  
CUT TO: 


	2. Chapter 2

INT. CIA OPS CENTER - A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER  
  
Weiss and Vaughn are working at their computers when Vaughn stops and looks up.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm going to do it.  
  
WEISS  
Do what?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm going to ask her out. I've made reservations at this Brazilian place on Melrose for Friday. It's supposed to be great and there's a little coffee shop called the Empire Café nearby that has music and awesome tiramisu.  
  
Weiss gives him a look.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, I know, I'm the poster boy for Zagat's. But I was raised to believe that when you take a woman out you don't go halfway. You give her everything she deserves and more.  
  
Weiss raises his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
WEISS  
Everything and more?  
  
VAUGHN  
You know what I mean.  
  
WEISS  
Of course. You'll open doors and pull out chairs for her. What were [I]you[/I] thinking?  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes. Weiss laughs.  
  
WEISS  
So when are you going to ask her? Tomorrow?  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually I kind of broke into her place and put a note on her kitchen counter after she left this morning.  
  
Weiss looks concerned all of a sudden.  
  
WEISS  
On her counter? This morning?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, why?  
  
WEISS  
She's cooking her dad dinner at her place tonight.  
  
Vaughn sits up straight.  
  
VAUGHN  
At her place? Aw, hell...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S PLACE  
  
We see the note on the counter. It's in a cream envelope with her name written beautifully on the front and it has a long stemmed red rose resting on it. Off-screen we hear the keys turn in the lock as Syd and her dad walk in.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm so glad you decided to let me cook you dinner, Dad. Why don't you take off your jacket and get comfortable while I get started.  
  
She's slipping her shoes off by the door when Jack glances over at the counter.  
  
JACK  
It appears you've received a special delivery.  
  
He hands her the rose and the envelope.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh... Um...  
  
She looks at the handwriting.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's from Vaughn.  
  
JACK  
So I surmised. (beat) I'll go hang up my coat in the closet.  
  
He leaves giving her the opportunity to open the letter in private. It's an invitation card that says in elaborate Victorian looking script, "Michael Vaughn requests the pleasure on your company this Friday at 6:30 pm for an evening of music and fine dining." Syd smiles and then, hearing her father return she looks up an anxious expression.  
  
JACK  
You don't have to tell me, Sydney. It really isn't any of my business.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. But I think we've spent enough of our lives keeping things from each other, don't you? So I want you to know that Vaughn and I are going to start dating again.  
  
JACK  
I've been expecting you to.  
  
Sydney's unsure of how to respond.  
  
SYDNEY  
And you're okay with it?  
  
JACK  
I won't object to it.  
  
SYDNEY  
But...  
  
JACK  
I would be lying if I said I didn't have my concerns.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, I know you're not happy with what Vaughn did after I died but we've talked about it and I'm okay with it. He really does love me.  
  
JACK  
Why do you think I'm withholding my objection? My concerns are primarily centered upon how this will appear at the Agency. We've scored some victories since Paris but we are still under intense scrutiny. I'm merely asking that you exercise extreme discretion.  
  
Sydney looks relieved that her dad isn't going to fight her on this.  
  
SYDNEY  
We will, Dad. I promise.  
  
JACK  
Good. And make sure that he understands that if he hurts you again...  
  
Sydney smiles and finishes:  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll kick his ass. I know.  
  
Jack smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
JACK  
Well, don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. You know I'm always happy to assist.  
  
They both laugh. Poor Vaughn.  
  
CUT TO: 


	3. Chapter 3

INT. WEISS' PLACE - EVENING  
  
Weiss is hovering outside of the bathroom door.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, have you completely turned into a woman yet?  
  
Through the door we hear Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
What the hell are you talking about?  
  
WEISS  
My teenage niece gets ready faster than you do. When are you...  
  
He stops when Vaughn opens the door and glares at him. Vaughn is wearing a three button navy blue suit with a white collared shirt underneath. His hair is spiked up a bit and he still has minor stubble. He holds up a tie.  
  
VAUGHN  
What do you think? Tie or no tie?  
  
Weiss busts up laughing.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
WEISS  
I don't know. What'll all the other guys be wearing to the prom?  
  
VAUGHN  
Eric, I'm serious. I...  
  
WEISS  
...want this to be perfect. I know.  
  
Weiss regards him for a moment.  
  
WEISS  
Turn all the way around. Slowly.  
  
Vaughn turns reluctantly as Weiss looks at him.  
  
WEISS  
No tie. And unbutton one more button.  
  
Vaughn follows his instructions.   
  
VAUGHN  
Anything else.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah. Run your hands through your hair to give it a little more volume and height. Make sure you start in the back.  
  
Now it's Vaughn's turn to laugh.  
  
VAUGHN  
Start from the back?  
  
WEISS  
So I've watched an episode or two of Queer Eye. It was late and nothing else was on, okay?  
  
Vaughn just laughs and goes back into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
VAUGHN  
One more thing, should I do a quick shave or keep the stubble?  
  
WEISS  
It depends on the woman.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd likes the way it looks but her skin is really sensitive and sometimes she breaks out in a rash...  
  
Slightly embarrassed, he lets his voice trail off.  
  
WEISS  
Then it depends on what you think is going to happen tonight.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sure both of us might want to but I think we're going to try and take it slow, like a real first date.  
  
Weiss shakes his head. We can tell he doesn't think much of Vaughn's strategy.  
  
WEISS  
Aw, yes, tantric dating. Well, in that case, keep the stubble. It brings out the definition of your jaw.  
  
Vaughn raises an eyebrow.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, you're the one that asked.  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know.  
  
Weiss rolls his eyes.  
  
WEISS  
You need one last pep talk before you walk the 20 feet to her house?  
  
VAUGHN  
Is it anything like the one you gave me in Paris?  
  
WEISS  
Hey, that was good advice. (beat) But I was just going to tell you: Don't stress about every little detail. Enjoy the moments when they come and for what they are.  
  
Vaughn nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
I will. Thanks.  
  
He starts to leave but Weiss stops him.  
  
WEISS  
Don't forget the flowers.  
  
He hands Vaughn a gorgeous bouquet.  
  
VAUGHN  
Right.  
  
WEISS  
Now you're sure you have everything? Wallet? Car keys? Clean underwear?  
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're insufferable.  
  
WEISS  
And you're still here.  
  
He starts pushing Vaughn toward the door.  
  
WEISS  
Stop stalling. You've got a smoking hot babe waiting for you and if you don't take her out I will.  
  
Vaughn steps outside and turns back to smile at Weiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll have to tell her that.  
  
Weiss looks like he wants to scream.  
  
WEISS  
Just go, okay?  
  
VAUGHN  
Alright already. I'm going. Thank you.  
  
WEISS  
Just have fun and bring me back some tiramisu okay?  
  
Vaughn nods and turns to walk to Syd's. Weiss watches him for a second before closing the door with a sigh. He sits on the couch with Donovan. Weiss pats him on the head and says:  
  
WEISS  
I'm worried too. But he's a big boy and we've got to let him learn how to do this on his own.  
  
Donovan just looks at him as Weiss turns on the TV.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SYDNEY'S DOOR  
  
Vaughn is standing in front of her door looking nervous and tense. He tentatively rings the doorbell and smoothes out his suit. From inside we hear Sydney.  
  
SYDNEY  
Just a minute.  
  
He puts the flowers behind his back and a smile on his face before we:  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S PLACE  
  
She's in her bedroom in front of the mirror putting on lipstick and then fixing her hair. Her hair is curled and swept up in a messy yet elegant fashion. She finishes and grabs a small purse from atop her bed as we follow out to the door. She takes a deep breath and opens it to find Vaughn standing there just like we left him. They both spend a moment just staring at each other. He's looking hot in his three button navy blue suit sans tie with his messy hair and undone collar. Then there's Sydney who looks positively ravishing in a tight deep red dress with spaghetti straps, a low cut cowl neck and a diagonal cut hem that runs from mid-calf on her right leg to just below the knee on her left one. Vaughn can't see it but it's absolutely backless right down to the small of her back. They're both stunned but Vaughn is the first to speak.  
  
VAUGHN  
Wow.  
  
She blushes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you.  
  
She's still enjoying the view when she realizes something.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey is that the...  
  
VAUGHN  
Yep, your favorite suit.  
  
SYDNEY  
I can't believe you still have it.  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I told you I did.  
  
She smiles and moves her finger in a circle.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well then turn around and let me see.  
  
Vaughn raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
You first.  
  
She rolls her eyes and does a graceful slow turn to allow him to see the back of her dress. His eyes widen when he sees that there isn't much of a back at all. And then a slow smile spreads across his face as she turns back around.  
  
VAUGHN  
Again. Wow.  
  
She smiles and crosses her arms.  
  
SYDNEY  
My turn.  
  
He laughs and does his turn. She blatantly checks out his ass and smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, yeah. Still my favorite.  
  
He turns back around with a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's why I wore it.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you.  
  
He shakes his head and looks at her dress.  
  
VAUGHN  
No, thank you. You look... amazing. I now have a favorite dress.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm glad you like it.  
  
He hands her half a dozen sunflowers.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I hope you like these.  
  
She takes them from him with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know I do. Why don't you come in while I put these in some water?  
  
He follows her in and leans up against the counter to watch her. His gaze is intense as he follows her every move and she can feel it. She glances at him nervously several times before she's done. It's all very Spy!Sex: Episode I. She then sets the flowers on the counter next to him and leans on the counter across from him with a smile. The rest of the scene should be played flirty.  
  
SYDNEY  
First the invitation, then the suit, and now these flowers... You're spoiling me.  
  
VAUGHN  
You deserve to be spoiled.  
  
SYDNEY  
So do you. Especially after that invitation. Even my dad thought it was pretty suave.  
  
That doesn't sound like the Jack Bristow Vaughn knows and he raises an eyebrow.  
  
SYDNEY  
Okay, well, maybe he didn't say it in so many words but he did nod in what could possibly be construed as an approving manner.  
  
Vaughn does a mock gasp.  
  
VAUGHN  
Really? Jack blessed me with a vague nod of what might have been approval? I think I need to sit down.  
  
Syd slaps him lightly in the arm.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, stop it. I keep telling you, he's not that bad.  
  
VAUGHN  
He is if you're dating his daughter. I almost passed out when Weiss said that he was coming over the day I left the invitation.  
  
SYDNEY  
You mean the day you broke into my house and left the invitation?  
  
He gives her a sly grin.  
  
VAUGHN  
I didn't think you'd mind.  
  
She smiles back.  
  
SYDNEY  
You've got me there. (beat) And it doesn't matter what my dad thought. I loved the invitation.  
  
VAUGHN  
I wish I could take all the credit but I got the idea from my dad. He liked to take my mom out on dates, you know, to keep the romance alive, and so every once in a while he'd surprise her with an invitation to dinner like that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Wow, really?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, he was quite the romantic. And he really loved my mom.  
  
Vaughn gives her another one of his devastatingly intense looks.  
  
VAUGHN  
Just like he would have loved you.  
  
Sydney looks down and tucks her hair behind her ears. Given who her mother was she's uncertain about that one.  
  
SYDNEY  
How can you be so sure?  
  
He stands closer to her and reaches out and takes her hand in his to get her to look up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Cause he always told me to find someone that would keep me on my toes.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
I keep you on your toes?  
  
VAUGHN  
And I love it.  
  
The way he says this and the way he's looking at her makes it obvious that he means more than that. And she knows it.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know.  
  
They look into each other's eyes for a second. He's still holding her hand and now he's rubbing his thumb between her thumb and index finger. He looks down at their hands and realizes what he's doing. Then he looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
You ready to go?  
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
That depends. Where are you taking me?  
  
He gives her a devilish smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's a surprise.  
  
Then he tugs on her hand and starts to lead her to the front door. On the way she grabs her purse and a shawl for her shoulders that he helps her to put on making sure to run his fingers just lightly down her arms when he does. She turns back to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
But is it a good Christmas morning under the tree surprise or is it a "Crap! Our intel didn't say anything about 10 extra guards" surprise?  
  
He smiles and opens the door. They both walk outside and he waits while she locks the door.  
  
VAUGHN  
I can assure you that there will be no guards nor will there be any running or shooting. However I must warn you that there may be some dancing.  
  
She finishes locking the door and turns to look at him with mild surprise.  
  
SYDNEY  
You can dance?  
  
He just smiles as they walk toward the car. He puts his hand on the small of her back.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's part of the surprise.  
  
He then hits the alarm on the car to unlock the doors. Syd is shocked to see that they'll be taking a BMW 525i.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh my God. Vaughn, you bought a BMW?  
  
Vaughn laughs as he opens her door for her.  
  
VAUGHN  
I wish. This one's just a loaner for the evening from my friend in the Special Vehicles Motor Pool.  
  
He walks around and gets in.  
  
SYDNEY  
Very nice. Leather seats. GPS. And a stick shift.  
  
She's got a wicked gleam in her eye that he's more than happy to return.  
  
VAUGHN  
Of course.  
  
He starts up the car and revs the engine a bit. She's still got that gleam but he knows she isn't thinking about him anymore.  
  
VAUGHN  
And no, you can't drive it.  
  
She looks at him in shock.  
  
SYDNEY  
And why not?  
  
VAUGHN  
Switzerland. I've seen what you can do in a dinky four cylinder Focus. You are not getting behind the wheel of a BMW with me in it. And I promised Cory that I'd get the car back to him in one piece.  
  
She pouts.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're no fun.  
  
VAUGHN  
Don't even try to work that pouty lower lip of yours.  
  
Now she goes for seductive.  
  
SYDNEY  
I thought you liked my pouty lower lip.  
  
He laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
'A' for effort, Bristow. But the answer is still no.  
  
She just smiles and sits back as he drives off.  
  
SYDNEY  
We'll see.  
  
CUT TO: 


	4. Chapter 4

INT. THE BMW - A SHORT TIME LATER  
  
They're driving down the freeway near downtown.  
  
SYDNEY  
I still can't believe it.  
  
VAUGHN  
What's so hard to believe?  
  
SYDNEY  
The idea that you were ever gawky and uncoordinated.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's because you've only seen the well proportioned me.  
  
She smiles suggestively at that one and he shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know what I mean. Before I made it through puberty my head was so big I looked like a cartoon portrait of myself. And my hands were the size of those Mickey Mouse gloves you get at Disneyland. Then there were my feet, which were only missing the big red floppy shoes. I was a freak.  
  
SYDNEY  
You want to talk freakish? Try being the tall skinny girl with hands that could palm a basketball at age 12? They called me Sydney Plain and Tall. And I shouldn't even have to mention the cursed Bristow ears and forehead. So don't even try to trump me in the awkward adolescent act.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh really. Until I was 22 I'd get so nervous anytime a girl would so much as look at me that I'd start sweating like Shaq in the playoffs. And then...  
  
Suddenly there's what sound like a gunshot. They both duck instinctively but then Vaughn starts wrestling with the wheel as the car begins to swerve.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aw, crap! I think we've got a flat tire.  
  
Syd leans over and hits the emergency lights as Vaughn wrestles the car across 5 lanes of traffic to the shoulder right before an on ramp. For a second they just sit there catching their breath and then Vaughn slams his fist into the steering wheel scaring Syd.  
  
VAUGHN  
Damn it!  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn...  
  
He opens the door and stalks around to the passenger side of the car. It's the front passenger tire and he stands in front of it staring at it. Then he squats down and stares at it. Then he stands up again to stare at it some more. Syd rolls down her window.  
  
SYDNEY  
Uh, Vaughn?  
  
He ignores her and kicks the shredded tire.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn?  
  
Still no response as he crosses his arms.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, what are you doing?  
  
He snaps.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm going over my options!  
  
He says this so seriously that she can't help but bust up laughing. He looks at her like "What's so funny?" and that only makes her laugh harder.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're going over your options?  
  
He doesn't get what's so funny.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.  
  
She laughs some more.  
  
SYDNEY  
Get in the car.  
  
He just looks at her for a moment trying to understand her reaction.  
  
SYDNEY  
Just get in.  
  
He moves back around to the driver's side and gets in.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, we have a flat tire. Our options are to change it or... to change it. Now I consider myself to be a modern independent woman but there's no way I'm changing a tire in this dress. Which leaves you and the AAA guy.  
  
She holds out her phone to him. He sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll use mine.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE BMW  
  
He's getting off the phone and she's watching him expectantly.  
  
VAUGHN  
The AAA guy is on his way but it's a Friday night so it may take a while. Fortunately the hostess at the restaurant says that she can hold our table for up to 30 minutes.  
  
SYDNEY  
See, we'll get the tire changed and everything will be fine.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know.  
  
He looks so disappointed.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, I already told you, all I wanted was an evening with you where we didn't get shot at. So far so good.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, but I'm sure you didn't want to spend the date sitting on the 110 with a flat tire either.  
  
SYDNEY  
No. But given everything that's happened to me in the past few months sitting here with you is perfectly fine with me. And it'll give us time to talk.  
  
Vaughn starts to sweat at the word 'talk.'  
  
VAUGHN  
About what?  
  
Syd laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
You don't have to get so nervous. It's not one of those talks. I was just going to ask you more about your dad. You never told me he was such a romantic.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, yeah. He always told me that the key was in the little things that you did. The gifts you gave just because. The surprise dinners. Or a note to say "Hi" or "Thank you." Cause all anyone really wants is to know that you cared enough to listen and that you took the time to think about them.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good advice.  
  
He smiles and looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's worked so far.  
  
She smiles back.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'd say. (beat) So what other wisdom did he impart to you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Probably the most important thing he taught me was how to skate.  
  
SYDNEY   
How to skate? Is that like 'wax on wax' off?  
  
Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
More like paint the fence. (beat) Seriously though, he was from New England and he loved to skate. So when I was four he bought me my first pair of ice skates. He would have bought them for me sooner but my mom had a rule that I had to weigh more than the skates and the pads before she'd let him teach me. He tried to convince her with the "But if the skates weigh more than he does he won't fall over" argument but she didn't buy it.  
  
Sydney laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
So we waited. And then on my fourth birthday my dad got me skates and my mom bought me a helmet and enough padding that I looked like I was wearing a sumo wrestler suit. That afternoon my dad took me to the rink for my first lesson.  
  
SYDNEY  
Let me guess, you were a natural.  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually I was horrible. I was too tense and nervous and I refused to let go of him. It didn't help that the rink was packed with people and I was worried about getting pushed down and run over. We only lasted 15 minutes before he gave up and took me home. I felt terrible. I was only 4 but I still knew when my dad was disappointed and I hated it. Then the next morning he woke me up early and took me down to the rink where he played with his buddies.  
  
SYDNEY  
Wait, didn't you tell me that your dad played at Pickwick? Where you'd take me?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, my dad was a friend of the manager and so he got the keys so I could learn without having to worry about all the people.  
  
SYDNEY  
How sweet.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. Except it didn't work. I was still way too nervous. I wobbled around for a bit but I just couldn't do it.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why?  
  
VAUGHN  
That's what he asked me. And I told him that it was because I was afraid of falling.  
  
SYDNEY  
Were you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, yeah. But that was only part of the reason. My dad was an amazing skater, fast, graceful. I was intimidated. I didn't think that I could ever be as good as he was.  
  
SYDNEY  
But you didn't tell him that?  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you kidding? I didn't even tell him later after I got to be pretty good. I guess deep down, like most guys, I just wanted him to think I was tough so that he'd be proud of me.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's not just guys.  
  
He nods. She's right about that.  
  
SYDNEY  
So what happened?  
  
VAUGHN  
My dad, who never ever faltered on a pair of skates, fell. He said, "Watch this" and skated hard to the other end of the rink. But when he went to stop he lost his balance and slammed into the boards. It scared the hell out of me. And then when he didn't get up... I skated as hard as I could all the way across the rink. I think I even fell a few times but I got right up and didn't stop til I reached him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Was he okay?  
  
VAUGHN  
Of course. He fell on purpose. When I got to him I realized I didn't know how to stop so I just fell against the boards and landed next to him. That's when he started laughing. He sat up and said, "See that wasn't so bad." I just burst into tears.  
  
SYDNEY  
Awww...  
  
VAUGHN  
He felt so bad. He apologized for scaring me and then he said," Michael, everybody falls. Even me. And everybody gets hurt. But then the hurt goes away and all that's left are the good memories of the times you didn't fall. Or even better, the memories of all the fun you had falling. But you won't have any memories at all if you're too afraid to get out on the ice." I didn't really get it at the time but I understood enough that I was able to conquer my fear of falling. We stayed at the rink til it opened later that morning and every time that I fell he'd fall down right next to me.  
  
SYDNEY  
He sounds like a great dad.  
  
VAUGHN  
He was. (beat) You know it's funny but when I read his journal and talked to other agents that worked with him I was surprised by how reserved and conflicted he was. I mean, sure there were certain things at home that he liked just so and there would be times I'd catch him looking tired and sad when he didn't know I was around but I guess as a kid you forget those moments. All you see is you dad, not "Agent Vaughn."  
  
SYDNEY  
Actually it was the opposite with my dad. All I knew was the cold distant side of him and it wasn't until we started working together that I began to see and remember that side of him that used to push me on the swings and throw me in the pool and kiss my scrapes and bruises to make them all better. And did you know he has a great sense of humor?  
  
VAUGHN  
If by "great" you mean "extremely dry and at my expense" then yes.  
  
SYDNEY  
What is it with you and him?  
  
VAUGHN  
You have to understand, the first time I heard about your dad was in my dad's journal.  
  
SYDNEY  
Your dad wrote about my dad?  
  
VAUGHN  
They worked together on a few assignments. Probably the biggest one was Chile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Chile? With Allende?  
  
VAUGHN  
The very same. Turns out our fathers toppled a government together.  
  
SYDNEY  
Wow. My dad never told me that. Although why that should surprise me, I don't know. (beat) So what did your dad write?  
  
VAUGHN  
He really respected Jack. He had issues with some of his methods but he called your dad the most brilliant strategist he'd ever worked with and a genius in the field.  
  
SYDNEY  
That sounds like dad.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's intimidating, isn't it? Living up to our father's reputations? I don't know how it is with you but everyone at the Agency over the age of 45 knows me as "Bill Vaughn's kid." Not that I'm ashamed or anything. In fact it's nice cause sometimes they'll tell me stories about him but still...  
  
SYDNEY  
You wouldn't mind establishing your own identity? Believe me when your last name is Bristow practically every operative and analyst you meet tells you that they've worked with your father. It's a little unsettling. Seriously, is there anyone in the business that he hasn't worked with? And how do they know I'm his daughter? Bristow is a fairly common name, right? (mumbles) It's gotta be the ears. (beat) But you're right, it does have its advantages. Like it's fun to watch people straighten up a bit when they realize who my father is. I like the fact that my dad kicks ass and people know it.  
  
VAUGHN  
Believe me, I know. I already told you about how when I first met you I thought you were crazy. But what I didn't tell you was that when I found out that you were Jack Bristow's daughter I almost refused the assignment to be your handler. I knew his rep and I was sure that if I screwed up and you got hurt he'd come after me first. And there was no way I wanted a piece of that action. But I had an instinct about you and I decided to ignore the fact that I would be responsible for the life of the daughter of an agent known for his ability to reduce the toughest operatives to a quivering mess with a single glance.  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't forget his ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound?  
  
Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
I wouldn't put it past him. (beat) But you have to admit; your dad can be pretty scary sometimes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, I know. Try sneaking into the house late at night and finding him sitting in the kitchen waiting for you. It's just that now that I've gotten closer to him I also remember the way he used to like to play "I'm a Little Teapot" with me when I was little. So now I like to watch him make other agents tremble while thinking of him singing that.  
  
VAUGHN  
You mean you like to watch [I]me[/I] tremble while you think of him singing that?  
  
Syd laughs with a mischievous glint to her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Maybe. But just a little.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head and laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You are an evil woman, Sydney Bristow.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know you love it.  
  
VAUGHN  
I never said that I didn't.  
  
They're looking at each other rather intensely when the tow truck pulls up behind them.  
  
CUT TO: 


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. THE SHOULDER OF THE 110 - NIGHT  
  
Vaughn gets out of the car to meet the tow truck driver. The driver is a middle-aged white guy with an open a friendly face. The name on shirt says, "Tony." He smiles as Vaughn walks up.  
  
TONY  
Hi, my name is Tony.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mike.  
  
TONY  
Well, Mike they told me you had a flat tire.  
  
Vaughn indicates the flat tire as Syd rolls down her window to see and hear what's going on. Tony walks over to the tire and glances over at Syd to nod. But he practically does a double take when he sees how hot she looks.  
  
TONY  
Um, hi.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hi.  
  
Vaughn's just looking at Tony when Tony finally snaps out of it and turns toward the tire. But as he does he tosses an impressed look in Vaughn's direction. He squats down and shines a flashlight on the flat.  
  
TONY  
Don't worry we'll change this and get you... Aw, hell.  
  
He looks up at Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
TONY  
How long did you drive on this after it went flat?  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know. We were in the far lane so however long it took us to get over to the shoulder.  
  
Tony stands up and sighs.  
  
TONY  
Well, it looks like it took you a little too long. The tire was shredded almost clean off and you must have been driving on the rim cause it's all bent out of shape. I'm going to have to tow you somewhere to get it fixed.  
  
Vaughn looks at Syd with concern and then back at Tony. The forehead wrinkles are out in full force.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're sure there's nothing you can do?  
  
TONY  
Sorry. I wish there was. I know a great garage not more than ten minutes from here that should be able to have it fixed for you around noon tomorrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
Noon tomorrow?  
  
TONY  
Hey, it's a Friday night. Most shops aren't even open.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's okay. I know one just south of downtown. You can take us there.  
  
TONY  
Alright, just give me a minute to get the car hooked up.  
  
Vaughn opens the door so Syd can get out and they step back so that Tony can get to work. They're facing him and the car. Vaughn looks at his watch and sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
There's no way we'll make it in time now.  
  
Sydney rubs his back.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm sorry. I know you were trying to give me the perfect evening.  
  
VAUGHN  
I should have known better. Nothing with us ever seems to go right.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. I've had a pretty good time so far.  
  
He turns toward her in shock.  
  
VAUGHN  
You have?  
  
Sydney shrugs.  
  
SYDNEY  
I've spent the evening with a well-dressed good-looking man. What's there to complain about?  
  
Vaughn can't believe it. He looks over at Tony as he hooks up the car.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, at least one of us is having fun.  
  
Syd puts on her best fake pout.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're not enjoying my company?  
  
He turns to her thinking that she was serious.  
  
VAUGHN  
No, of course not. I just wanted something between us to go as planned. For once.  
  
She smiles. He's so sweet. But she's tired of all the negativity.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know what I thought when you told me that story about how you learned to skate? I thought, that describes us perfectly. So many crazy twisted horrible events had to occur to bring us together, both before and now. Now we could fear it and fight it and question it or we could just learn to enjoy the fall.  
  
He looks at her skeptically.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're really having a good time? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, as much as I love all the effort you put into this I would have been perfectly happy just sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching the game with you tonight.  
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Now you tell me.  
  
He tries to sound light but he's too tired and frustrated to pull it off. Syd grabs both of his hands in hers and makes sure that he's looking at her.  
  
SYDNEY  
I didn't mean to imply that I don't appreciate this, because I do. It's nice to know that you care enough about me to make the effort. (She smiles) And, let's be clear, I don't want you to stop. (beat) I guess what I'm trying to say is that [I]this[/I] isn't the reason I want to be with you. [I]You're[/I] the reason I want to be with you. Because no matter what I've been through or how crappy I feel everything always gets better when you're around. I can't explain it and to be honest I don't want to. I'm just grateful for it. I'm grateful for you.  
  
He looks at her with uncertainty at first but then she smiles and nods as if to say, "Yes, I mean it." A slow smile spreads across his face and he leans in and kisses her tenderly. When he pulls back he's practically beaming. He starts absently swinging their arms ever so slightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know I love you, right?  
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
I had my suspicions.  
  
He laughs lightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, now you have confirmation.  
  
Now it's her turn to laugh.  
  
SYDNEY  
I love you too.  
  
After everything that's happened Vaughn is finally relaxed and he decides to have fun with this. He adopts a look of exaggerated suspicion and then shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
Nah. I don't believe you.  
  
Syd's surprised at first but then she too decides to have some fun. She crosses her arms and looks at him in disbelief.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh really?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, I think I require a little more concrete intelligence.  
  
SYDNEY  
You do, do you?  
  
VAUGHN  
One can never be too sure.  
  
Almost before he can finish she pulls him in for a kiss. Think The Deleted Kiss only initiated by her and if possible even hotter and more intense. And longer. In the background we see Tony look up in surprise and cars start to honk as they drive by. Finally they come up for air and rest their foreheads together.  
  
SYDNEY  
Was that concrete enough for you?  
  
He smiles, licks his lips, and glances down just slightly for a second.  
  
VAUGHN  
Almost.  
  
She looks at him in amused shock. The look he's giving her can only be described as playfully dirty.  
  
VAUGHN  
I think I'll have to do some follow-up reconnaissance later this evening though.  
  
She pulls back with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
My, aren't we optimistic all of a sudden.  
  
He shrugs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, you're the one that told me I should learn to love the fall. Can you blame me for taking your advice?  
  
SYDNEY  
When you apply it like that? Yes. I can.  
  
He laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Admit it, you like it when I apply myself [I]like that[/I].  
  
Syd returns his playful look.  
  
SYDNEY  
Not as much as I like it when you apply yourself in other ways.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
All you have to do is ask.  
  
She chuckles and says sarcastically:  
  
SYDNEY  
Now, don't try to play hard to get or anything.  
  
VAUGHN  
There are many things for which I have my standards. And then there are other areas where I'm much more... flexible.  
  
Now she really laughs and shakes her head.  
  
SYDNEY  
Men really are pigs. Even the good ones.  
  
He imitates the look she gave him earlier in the car.  
  
VAUGHN  
Why thank you. And besides you know you love it.  
  
And she's more than happy to return his look as well as his words.  
  
SYDNEY  
I never said that I didn't.  
  
He looks at her like, "Oh really?" And then Tony walks up and gets pelted by whatever shippers have in their hands at the moment. Or he just clears his throat and says:  
  
TONY  
Um, we're all set to go here whenever you're ready.  
  
Vaughn grins at Syd.  
  
VAUGHN  
Ready?  
  
She grins right back.  
  
SYDNEY  
Whenever you are.  
  
He laughs and they walk toward the tow truck his hand on her back. Tony just shakes his head in a mixture of envy and amusement before following them.  
  
CUT TO: 


	6. Chapter 6

INT. CIA GARAGE - A SHORT TIME LATER  
  
We open with a close up on the damaged wheel of the BMW. The car is sitting up on a lift to be repaired. Then we switch angles and see a mechanic standing in front of it looking stricken. He's tall thin with brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing coveralls and has a laid back demeanor. Behind him in the background we can see Vaughn and Syd saying goodbye to Tony. They walk up to the mechanic and he turns to greet them.  
  
VAUGHN  
Donny Kjenstad meet Sydney Bristow. Syd meet Donny, although he prefers Cooter.  
  
Donny gives Vaughn a dirty look before turning a charming one toward Syd.  
  
DONNY  
A pleasure. Mike said that you were beautiful but that was obviously an understatement. So what the hell are you doing with a loser like this?  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
He has his uses.  
  
Donny glances over at Vaughn.  
  
DONNY  
I suppose. I guess he's just not my type. (To Syd) I prefer brunettes.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I'd prefer it if you two would stop talking about me like I'm not here.  
  
Syd smiles and pats his arm.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a call.  
  
VAUGHN  
To who?  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, nobody important. Just something I forgot to do earlier.  
  
She walks away to the side of the garage. Donny watches appreciatively and so does Vaughn. Then Vaughn notices Donny and smacks him on the shoulder.  
  
VAUGHN  
Will you stop checking her out?  
  
DONNY  
Sorry, it's a reflex.  
  
VAUGHN  
Just like hitting on my girlfriend was a reflex?  
  
Donny gives Vaughn a look.  
  
DONNY  
Girlfriend? Half a date and you're back to "girlfriend"? Things must be going well.  
  
Vaughn looks at the wheel.  
  
VAUGHN  
Not exactly.  
  
Donny just looks at him intently.  
  
DONNY  
Really? Then that isn't lipstick you have on the side of your mouth?  
  
Vaughn panics and reaches up to wipe his mouth but then he stops.  
  
VAUGHN  
There isn't any lipstick.  
  
Donny laughs.  
  
DONNY  
But apparently there was something. (beat) Sometimes I wonder how you make it as a spy.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah and sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend.  
  
DONNY  
Well, that's easy. I've got the hookups. Which brings me to the subject at hand.  
  
He indicates the busted wheel and smacks Vaughn on the shoulder.  
  
DONNY  
What the hell did you do to my car?!  
  
VAUGHN  
Your car? I thought it was the Agency's car.  
  
DONNY  
And who do you think they'll blame when they see the repair bill?  
  
VAUGHN  
Look, I'm sorry. Believe me when I say that this is the last thing I wanted.  
  
Donny laughs.  
  
DONNY  
I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. I'll take care of it.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you. I owe you.  
  
DONNY  
Hey my wife loved that place up in San Francisco. Keep the recommendations coming and I'll do whatever I can for you.  
  
VAUGHN  
At the moment all I need is my car back. Our reservations are shot but I know a place around here I could take her. That is if she doesn't want to just go home.  
  
Vaughn looks over at Syd still talking on the phone.  
  
DONNY  
Wow, things are moving that fast huh?  
  
Vaughn turns back in shock.  
  
VAUGHN  
No! I meant that she'd want to go home because the date was going so bad.  
  
DONNY  
Well, it can't be going that bad if you're stressed about lipstick.  
  
Vaughn turns more than a little red.  
  
VAUGHN  
Will you just give me my car back?  
  
DONNY  
I would but you see there was a joint CIA/FBI raid tonight and well...  
  
VAUGHN  
What happened?  
  
DONNY  
They needed everything I had, luxury and fleet.  
  
VAUGHN  
So you gave them my car?  
  
DONNY  
I didn't think you'd need it back til tomorrow morning.  
  
VAUGHN  
Fine, just give me another one.  
  
DONNY  
Didn't you hear me? They took everything. The only thing I can give you is [I]my[/I] car.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're serious?  
  
DONNY  
Sorry. I'd help you out if I could. Honestly, I mean, I don't want to overstep my bounds but, uh...  
  
He looks over at Syd.  
  
DONNY  
Nice. So I am totally on your side here, rooting for you all the way, foam finger and everything. But I can't give you what I don't have.  
  
Vaughn looks down dejected.  
  
VAUGHN  
Maybe I should just call a cab to take us home.  
  
Suddenly from off camera we hear:  
  
SYDNEY  
Why do you want to go home?  
  
Vaughn jumps.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jesus, Syd! I didn't hear you walk back.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hi, my name is Sydney Bristow. I'm a spy.  
  
Vaughn smiles at this but he's still not sure if he heard her correctly before.  
  
VAUGHN  
And you don't want to go home?  
  
SYDNEY  
Actually I had another idea.  
  
VAUGHN  
Does it involve driving anywhere? Cause Donny had to release my car for an op and he doesn't have any left.  
  
DONNY  
I did offer Mike my car.  
  
Vaughn looks reluctant.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's really okay. We'll just call a cab...  
  
DONNY  
Come on, I have to stay here until that op is over anyway. I'll just use one of those cars and we can switch back tomorrow.  
  
SYDNEY  
If it's not too much trouble...  
  
He flashes her his best smile.  
  
DONNY  
As long as you don't ding my baby. I can't bill Uncle Sam for her repairs.  
  
Syd laughs lightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
We'll be extra careful. I promise. So what do you drive?  
  
She has a wicked gleam in her eyes and Donny waggles his eyebrows.  
  
DONNY  
Oh, you'll love it.  
  
Vaughn looks like he's going to be sick. He already knows what Donny drives.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh no...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. THE STREETS OF DOWNTOWN LA - NIGHT  
  
Syd and Vaughn in a dark blue Dodge Charger with an engine so loud it sets off car alarms as they drive by. She loves it.  
  
SYDNEY  
So this is why you call him Cooter.  
  
Vaughn looks a nervous and she weaves through traffic.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. He has another one painted orange.  
  
SYDNEY  
With the door welded shut and everything?  
  
VAUGHN  
With the doors welded shut and everything.  
  
SYDNEY  
I always wanted a car like this.  
  
VAUGHN  
Seriously? You seem more like a European sports car type.  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't misunderstand me. I love a nice sports car. One that can handle tight turns and has an engine that purrs. But some days you feel like more of a rumble, something with muscle and power.  
  
Vaughn looks over at Syd wondering if she meant that the way it sounded.  
  
VAUGHN  
And today is one of those days?  
  
She looks over at him and there is no question about what she's referring to.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, yeah...  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
So why a Charger? Don't tell me you were a Dukes of Hazard fan.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I wouldn't say that I was a fan so much as a...  
  
Her voice trails off and she looks a bit embarrassed.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
She glances over at him uncertainly.  
  
SYDNEY  
I had a crush on John Schneider.  
  
Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You were in love with Bo Duke?!  
  
Now she gets defensive.  
  
SYDNEY  
I didn't say that I was in love with him just that I had a crush on him.  
  
He laughs even harder and she shoots him a look.  
  
SYDNEY  
Like you didn't lust after Daisy.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, Daisy Duke was a complex and compelling female character with many fine attributes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is that what you call them?  
  
VAUGHN  
And Bo was a Rhodes Scholar? (beat) If only I would have known you had a thing for tight jeans and flannel.  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't tease me if you're not going to follow through.  
  
He gives her a wicked grin.  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought you liked the way I teased?  
  
She looks over at him with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, I do. But it's not like you've ever gotten dressed up for me now have you? Except for your Pool Boy incarnation and it's not like I was able to enjoy that one. And really, I'm sure I've fulfilled a few of your fantasies with some of my outfits but which ones of mine have you delivered on?  
  
VAUGHN  
You want tight jeans and flannel then I'll do tight jeans and flannel. Just no more leather.  
  
She looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
SYDNEY  
You looked good in leather.  
  
He gives her look right back at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
You look better.  
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know I do. But if you had a choice between that and Daisy Dukes and a crop top...  
  
Vaughn looks at her innocently.  
  
VAUGHN  
I can't have both?  
  
SYDNEY  
Now I'm definitely not telling you where we're going.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, come on, Syd.  
  
SYDNEY  
No. It's a surprise.  
  
VAUGHN  
You only made it a surprise so that I'd have to let you drive.  
  
SYDNEY  
And? Your point?  
  
She smiles and turns the car into a parking lot.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, wait. This is Staples Center parking.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is it?  
  
She pays the parking attendant.  
  
VAUGHN  
We're going to the Kings game?  
  
This whole time she's been smug and flirty, enjoying the drive and Vaughn but now she's wondering if he'll like her idea and some of her uncertainty shows through.  
  
SYDNEY  
You don't want to?  
  
He's quick to respond.  
  
VAUGHN  
No! (beat) It's just... Well, we're a little overdressed for a hockey game.  
  
Syd decides that after everything that's happened already she doesn't give a damn.  
  
SYDNEY  
What are they going to do? Refuse to let us in? Weren't you listening to me before? All I care about is spending the evening with you. I don't care where we are or if we're overdressed or underdressed or not dressed at all. I just want to be with you.  
  
She gets out of the car and slams the door in frustration. He gets out on the passenger side and looks over the top of the car at her. He's grinning.  
  
VAUGHN  
Not dressed at all?  
  
She tries to look stern but there's a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.  
  
SYDNEY  
I was making a point.  
  
VAUGHN  
Is that what you were doing?  
  
Now she smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Does that grin mean that you're done stressing out about this?  
  
He walks around the car, extending his arm to her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Let's go watch the Zamboni.  
  
CUT TO: 


	7. Chapter 7

INT. STAPLES CENTER  
  
They make their way to their seats. There aren't too many people there and they only have a few sitting around them. The seats are pretty good, in the bottom section of the upper level.  
  
VAUGHN  
Wow, how did you get these seats?  
  
SYDNEY  
I just talked to one of the guys in the ticket office and...  
  
VAUGHN  
Aww, I see.  
  
SYDNEY  
I didn't even tell you what I did.  
  
VAUGHN  
You said that you talked to a guy on the phone. I know what you sound like on the phone when you want something and that's all I need to know.  
  
SYDNEY  
I think I liked it better when you were stressing.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, I was paying you a compliment. You can be very persuasive.  
  
SYDNEY  
Or he could have just been easy.  
  
VAUGHN  
He's a guy. We're all easy.  
  
She gives him a look.  
  
SYDNEY  
Some of you are.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry. I just wanted to give you the perfect first date.  
  
SYDNEY  
Perfection is overrated. It's the imperfections that make life interesting.  
  
Vaughn looks over at her with a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
You make my life interesting.  
  
She turns toward him and smiles back before she kisses him lightly. Just as their lips connect the crowd cheers and they jump apart laughing.  
  
SYDNEY  
I think there's a hockey game going on.  
  
He looks at her intently.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hockey can wait.  
  
He kisses her again putting his arms around her. When his hand touches her back she shivers. He pulls back, a concerned look on his face.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're freezing.  
  
He takes off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders.  
  
SYDNEY  
What about you?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll be fine.  
  
A vendor comes through their section and Syd eyes him hungrily. He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
You want something to eat?  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, I'm starving.  
  
VAUGHN  
Me too. What do you want? Panda Express? McDonalds?  
  
SYDNEY  
What happened to Vaughn's Edict?  
  
She gets a serious look on her face and points her finger at him just as he must have done when he first took her to a hockey game.  
  
SYDNEY  
No fast food. Only game food.  
  
He laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, considering I promised you a four star restaurant tonight I thought I should at least offer you the best of what's available. Such as it is.  
  
SYDNEY  
This was my idea remember? I wanted to come here and I want some nachos.  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
With jalapenos?  
  
SYDNEY  
Of course.  
  
VAUGHN  
You want a soda?  
  
SYDNEY  
How about a beer?  
  
VAUGHN  
A beer?  
  
SYDNEY  
What? I like beer. Besides, we're at a hockey game. I might as well go all the way.  
  
He gives her another one of his devastating grins.  
  
VAUGHN  
If you want to go all the way then who am I to deny you?  
  
She smiles back at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Just so long as you remember that.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STAPLES CENTER - CONTINUED  
  
Vaughn comes back with a tray full of nachos, and two bottles of Heineken. He hands her the beer.  
  
SYDNEY  
Ohh, Heineken.  
  
He smiles as he sits down.  
  
VAUGHN  
Only the best for my gir...  
  
He stops unsure if he should continue. She looks at him with understanding.  
  
SYDNEY  
Girlfriend?  
  
He nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
I didn't want to presume.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're not.  
  
VAUGHN  
You sure?  
  
SYDNEY  
As I've ever been about anything.  
  
He smiles and hands her the food. She practically attacks the nachos.  
  
SYDNEY   
You know, I've had some of the finest cheeses in the world but I still love this stuff.  
  
VAUGHN  
Does this qualify as cheese?  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't even care. It tastes gooood.  
  
He laughs. She has a massive glob of cheese at the corner of her mouth.  
  
SYDNEY  
What?  
  
VAUGHN  
Your aim was a little off, Agent Bristow.  
  
He wipes the cheese off with a napkin.  
  
VAUGHN  
You should see yourself: In that dress and my jacket with imitation nacho cheese on your face and a beer in your hand...  
  
She smiles as she takes a swig of beer over doing it for effect.  
  
SYDNEY  
Real classy girlfriend you've got there, huh?  
  
He laughs and takes a bite.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll take fun over classy any day. Especially if that means I get to take you.  
  
SYDNEY  
Take me? Do you honestly think that you can?  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh I know I can. You want me to.  
  
SYDNEY  
I do, do I?  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh yeah.  
  
He leans in to kiss her only this time he's the one that shivers. She notices this but doesn't let on. They pull apart and there's a roar so he turns back to the game.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aw, come on!  
  
She looks over at him, puts her food down, and stands up.  
  
SYDNEY  
I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back.  
  
He looks at her as if to say, 'Already?' Then he shrugs and turns back to the game.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STAPLES CENTER - CONTINUED  
  
Vaughn is on his feet yelling.  
  
VAUGHN  
You call that a pass?! Stop playing around and center the damn puck!  
  
Sydney walks back down the stairs to their seats with a smile and something behind her back.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're so cute when you're angry.  
  
He looks over sheepishly. He hadn't noticed that she was back. He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Great. No wonder I'm a horrible interrogator. I'm too cute to be intimidating.  
  
Syd laughs as they both sit back down. She places the bag she had behind her back on the seat next to her.  
  
SYDNEY  
Jack Bristow's my father remember? All other anger pales in comparison.  
  
Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You win. (beat) Hey, what's in the bag?  
  
She smiles and hands it to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's for you.  
  
He looks at the bag and then at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
What is it?  
  
SYDNEY  
Open it.  
  
He does. It's a gray pullover Kings sweatshirt. He looks up at her with a question in his eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
I noticed you shivering.  
  
He looks down at the sweatshirt and then at her again. A big grin is on his face and he hugs her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aww, Syd, thanks. I love it.  
  
He puts it on. It ruffles his hair considerably and Syd has to stifle a grin.  
  
VAUGHN  
How do I look?  
  
She still wants to laugh at the way his hair is sticking up at all angles but instead she schools her features into a mask of critical appraisal. Then she reaches her hand out and fixes his hair. He looks at her curiously and finally she allows her smile to break through.  
  
SYDNEY  
There. (beat) You're letting it grow out a bit.  
  
He runs a hand through his hair.  
  
VAUGHN  
You always did like it long, didn't you?  
  
She raises an eyebrow and he laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
That was completely unintended.  
  
SYDNEY  
Some of the best things in life are.  
  
He smiles warmly at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm beginning to appreciate that.  
  
The crowd roars again and they both look to see what happened and join in on the cheering.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STAPLES CENTER - CONTINUED  
  
Vaughn is walking down to their seats with two cups of ice cream. Syd is the one on her feet yelling this time.  
  
SYDNEY  
What are you blind?! Sure that was high sticking... for a midget!  
  
He laughs as he walks over to her.  
  
VAUGHN  
That was... creative.  
  
SYDNEY  
Did you see the play?! It's like the ref is watching a whole different game.  
  
He laughs some more as he sits down. She's still pissed and stays standing up.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know I don't know all the nuances of the game but I think high sticking is a fairly easy penalty to spot and...  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd.  
  
She looks down at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
What?  
  
He hands her a cup of ice cream.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, thanks.  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I may be cute when I'm angry but you... you're hot.  
  
She looks down at him with a smile as she takes her first bite.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey, I love it when you get all passionate and excited.  
  
She licks her spoon to punctuate the subtext of her last statement. He raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
So you enjoy it when I get all [I]worked up[/I], do you?  
  
SYDNEY  
I love it.  
  
He takes her ice cream and sets it down next to him before dragging her down onto his lap. Their faces are inches apart.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love you.  
  
SYDNEY  
I love you, too.  
  
They start to kiss rather passionately when suddenly the buzzer sounds ending the period and Syd pulls away.  
  
SYDNEY  
The Zamboni!  
  
He laughs loudly and deeply. She looks at him a little embarrassed.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sorry.  
  
He kisses her lightly before picking up her ice cream.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's okay. There may not be too many people here but we're still in public and if we would have kept going... Anyway, your ice cream was melting.  
  
She smiles as he feeds her a spoonful. She closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. When she opens them she finds him watching her with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Now this is what I call a perfect date.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're amazing. Most women would have gotten mad and forced me to take them home hours ago.  
  
SYDNEY  
And miss the Zamboni?  
  
He laughs and kisses her forehead before feeding her another spoonful of ice cream as they watch the Zamboni.  
  
CUT TO: 


	8. Chapter 8

INT. COOTER'S CAR - LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Vaughn and Sydney are driving home after the game. Vaughn's at the wheel. She's still wearing his jacket and he's still wearing his sweatshirt. They're not talking but it's a comfortable silence. Syd looks like she's thinking seriously about something and then she turns to Vaughn with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you.  
  
Vaughn looks over at her briefly and laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
For what? The game was your idea.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know but that's not what I'm talking about.  
  
She looks away from him and out the window.  
  
SYDNEY  
Ever since I woke up in Hong Kong I've felt so lost and... It wasn't like that tonight.  
  
She looks back at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Tonight felt good. I had fun.  
  
Vaughn looks over at her and puts his hand on hers.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm glad. I felt the same way. Ever since you died everything has felt so... wrong. And being with you tonight I can't say it was like the last few years never happened but I can say that for the first time in a long time things... things felt right.  
  
He looks over at her again with a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
I was able to be happy without feeling guilty because you were finally smiling again.  
  
He glances at her with some uncertainty and squeezes her hand. She squeezes his hand back. Then she says his name in that way that only she can.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn.  
  
He glances at her again only to find her looking at him intently.  
  
SYDNEY  
I was smiling because of you. I know this wasn't the evening you had planned but I don't care. While I love you for the perfect man that you try to be I'm in love with the beautifully flawed man that you are. And I want you to be happy. I will always want you to be happy, no matter what happens to me.  
  
He gives her a thankful nod as he stares out at the road to avoid looking at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love you too, Sydney. And because of that I can only be happy when you're happy. And I will always be sad when you're sad. And I will make certain that anyone that hurts you will pay dearly for it. Especially if that person is me.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, well, I'll hurt anyone that hurts you so stop beating yourself up before I kick your ass.  
  
He laughs lightly. They're stopped at a light and he takes the opportunity to lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know you love me. And I know you don't blame me for the mistakes I've made. But it's not easy for me to let go of...  
  
He sighs and continues to drive when the light turns green.  
  
VAUGHN  
I hurt you, Syd. And I can't stand it.  
  
She nods and looks down at their hands.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, you did hurt me. And you will probably hurt me again in the future. But I will forgive you then just as I've forgiven you now. Just as you've forgiven me. Because I don't want your guilt and I don't expect your perfection. All I want is for you to be as happy as you make me and all I expect from you is... you.  
  
They pull up to her house. He shifts in his seat and looks over at her with a grateful smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Then I will do my best to give you what you want and expect.  
  
She smiles back at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's all I ask. (beat) Well, that and a dance.  
  
He wasn't expecting that.  
  
VAUGHN  
A dance?  
  
SYDNEY  
You promised me a dance, remember?  
  
VAUGHN  
We danced at the game.  
  
SYDNEY  
The chicken dance in between periods doesn't count.  
  
He flashes her a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. I was just teasing. Next time we'll go dancing. I promise.  
  
SYDNEY  
Next time? I'm sorry but when did I agree to go out with you again?  
  
VAUGHN  
Now who's teasing?  
  
He thinks for a moment and glances at the CD player in the dash.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know we might not have to wait until next time.  
  
SYDNEY  
We won't?  
  
VAUGHN  
If Cooter is Cooter then he'll have...  
  
Vaughn turns on the stereo and starts switching from CD to CD. The first one comes on. It's "The Good Ole Hockey Game" by Stompin' Tom Connors. He gives her a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Appropriate yet not.  
  
He switches to the next CD. It's Credence Clearwater Revival. She raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
Too Vietnam War movie.  
  
She laughs. He switches to the next CD. It's The Charlie Daniel's Band and "The Devil Went Down to Georgia." He looks over at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Great song but too fast.  
  
SYDNEY  
And you want to take things slow?  
  
He raises an eyebrow suggestively before switching to the next CD. It's Lynard Skynard. He laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Too Cooter.  
  
He looks anxious. Maybe Cooter doesn't have it. He switches the CD and slowly the voice of Elvis Preisley singing "I Can't Help Falling In Love" comes on. Turning up the volume he smiles at her before getting out and coming around to open her door. He then extends his hand to her.  
  
VAUGHN  
May I have this dance?  
  
She laughs lightly and takes his hand.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, you may.  
  
He pulls her up and close to him. They start to dance in the driveway. She looks at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
I love this song.  
  
VAUGHN  
You do?  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
I do now.  
  
He smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder and he holds her hand on his heart. When the music stops he leans down and kisses her tenderly. They pull away from each other slowly.  
  
SYDNEY  
As lovely as this was...  
  
VAUGHN  
It still doesn't count?  
  
She shakes her head 'No' and starts to walk to her door. He watches her with the same amazing look he had in Double Agent when he was watching her cook. She usually opens the door rather quickly but finds that tonight she's having difficulty concentrating. Finally it opens and she looks back at him with a triumphant smile. Her smile fades when she sees the look on his face. She locks eyes with him and stands slowly. Suddenly his lips are on hers and he's pressing her up against the doorframe. They kiss, running their hands through each other's hair until they're forced to break apart so that they can breathe. He rests his forehead upon hers and when he speaks his voice is whispery and breathless.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry. I've been waiting to do that since the damn Zamboni interrupted us.  
  
SYDNEY  
For the record, you never have to apologize for doing [I]that[/I].  
  
VAUGHN  
Good to know.  
  
They stand there for a second, neither of them moving until finally he closes his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
I should probably go.  
  
SYDNEY  
Right. We did agree to take this slow.  
  
VAUGHN  
Right. That is what we agreed upon.  
  
He kisses her again lightly but he lingers. Finally he pulls away slightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
Good night then.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. Good night.  
  
He doesn't leave though. Instead he kisses her again.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
Uh-huh.  
  
SYDNEY  
If we're going to do this then one of us has to leave and since this is my house...  
  
VAUGHN  
Right.  
  
He pulls away but he's holding her hands and wearing a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Good night.  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good night.  
  
Reluctantly he lets go of her hands and begins to back away from her. Finally he turns around but he only takes a few steps before he turns back to look at her again. She smiles and waves hesitantly before closing the door. But she doesn't leave, she looks out the peephole for a while before she turns around and slumps back against the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WEISS' PLACE  
  
We see a clock which reads 12:15 a.m. Vaughn quietly unlocks the door and walks in. He turns around so that he can close the door without making any noise. When he turns back around Weiss is standing in the living room. Weiss flips on the light and Vaughn has to cover his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aw, damn, that's bright!  
  
Weiss crosses his arms.  
  
WEISS  
What do you think you're doing?  
  
VAUGHN  
What do you mean? I thought I was staying here.  
  
WEISS  
It's 12:15 a.m.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry, mom. Should I have called and warned you I'd be late?  
  
Vaughn starts to walk past Weiss but Weiss steps in front of him. Weiss looks him up and down paying particular attention to the sweatshirt and Vaughn's rather messy hair.  
  
VAUGHN  
Things didn't go quite as planned. We ended up at the Kings game.  
  
WEISS  
I see. So the date went poorly then?  
  
VAUGHN  
No. Actually it was wonderful. Do you want to sit up and braid each other's hair while we talk about it?  
  
Weiss isn't budging.  
  
WEISS  
I want to know what the hell you're doing here.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I told you that last time I checked I was living here.  
  
WEISS  
I realize that. However you just went out on a 'wonderful' date with the woman you love, a date during which the two of you seemed to have [I]enjoyed[/I] yourself if your hair is any indication.  
  
Vaughn tries to smooth down his hair.  
  
WEISS  
And yet somehow you're home before tomorrow afternoon.  
  
VAUGHN  
Is that what this is about? I told you, we're taking it slow.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, well, I never thought you'd be stupid enough to go through with it.  
  
VAUGHN  
What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Weiss grabs Vaughn and pushes him into the bathroom.  
  
WEISS  
Mike look at yourself in the mirror.  
  
Vaughn does. His hair has obviously had Syd's hands in it and his lips look thoroughly kissed. Vaughn can't help but laugh at his appearance.  
  
WEISS  
How long has it been since you've looked this happy? This content?  
  
Vaughn nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's been a while.  
  
WEISS  
And you're going to sleep on my couch? Why? You don't think she'll respect you in the morning?  
  
He looks back over at Weiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
I just don't want to rush things. I want us to be like a normal couple this time where our first date doesn't end in a hail of gunfire and our fist kiss isn't in the middle of the remains of an international criminal syndicate!  
  
Weiss puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
WEISS  
I understand that. But if you wanted normal why are you dating her? What hope do the two of you have for a normal relationship? I don't mean that in a bad way just... What's more important? Normal or right?  
  
VAUGHN  
But why does that mean that we shouldn't take it slow?  
  
WEISS  
That's not what I'm saying.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well can you tell me what you are saying cause frankly I don't have a clue at this point.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry. I just have one more question and then I'll leave you alone. (beat) Do you and Syd really want to take it slow? Is that what feels right to you?  
  
VAUGHN  
That was two questions.  
  
WEISS  
Are you going to answer either of them?  
  
VAUGHN  
I just want it to be perfect this time, okay?!  
  
He stops and realizes what he just said.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aww, hell...  
  
Weiss smiles and pushes him toward the door.  
  
WEISS  
Good night. I'll see you... when I see you.  
  
Weiss pushes him out the door and Vaughn turns back to look at him.  
  
WEISS  
I know. You're welcome.  
  
He closes the door. Vaughn turns around and heads toward Syd's.  
  
CUT TO: 


	9. Chapter 9

INT. SYD'S PLACE  
  
Syd is still leaning against the door so she's startled when Vaughn bangs on it. She turns around and looks through the peephole. When she sees who it is she looks uncertain but she still opens the door. Vaughn's standing there bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn? Did you forget something?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. This.  
  
He practically attacks her, latching his lips on hers. At first she looks surprised and then she gives up and goes at him just as hard as he's going at her. He pushes her in the house and closes the door with his foot. He keeps pushing her into the house until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the couch and they tumble onto it laughing.  
  
SYDNEY  
Aw, yes. I was wondering when you'd come back for that.  
  
She starts to kiss him on the neck.  
  
VAUGHN  
What the hell are we doing?  
  
She laughs into his neck.  
  
SYDNEY  
I would hope that you'd know.  
  
He pulls back slightly to look at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Did you ever even want to take it slow?  
  
SYDNEY  
I told you, I just wanted to be with you.  
  
He closes his eyes and shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
God, I'm an idiot.  
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
No comment.  
  
He looks at her and smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Seriously, what am I waiting for?  
  
She reaches up and tenderly places her hand on the side of his face.  
  
SYDNEY  
You were waiting until you were ready.  
  
VAUGHN  
But that's the problem. I've been ready since the moment I first saw you in Hong Kong. Somehow I've been give a second chance with you - well, 2 second chances if you count Paris - and I've been so stressed out about how I think it should be that I've completely missed out on how I want it to be.  
  
SYDNEY  
And how do you want it to be?  
  
VAUGHN  
I want you. I want us. I want this.  
  
He leans down and kisses her. When they pull apart she smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
And what about what I want?  
  
He looks worried and starts to stammer.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, sorry, I didn't mean... I guess I should've...  
  
Sydney smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
You remember how I told you that you're cute when you're angry?  
  
He looks a little confused.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah.  
  
She reaches up and begins to rub the wrinkles on his forehead.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're even cuter when you're worried. The way your forehead wrinkles and you start to sweat and...  
  
He kisses her passionately leaving her with a pleasantly surprised look on her face.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're pretty damn cute when you do that too.  
  
He laughs but soon turns slightly more serious.  
  
VAUGHN  
So you're okay with this? Not going slow?  
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I hope you'll take some things slow but, yeah, I'm perfectly fine with this particular course of action.  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Glad to hear it.  
  
He jumps up, sweeps her into his arms, and carries her into the bedroom.  
  
SYDNEY  
I knew you would be.  
  
VAUGHN  
You did?  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, you're a guy. You're all easy.  
  
VAUGHN  
And you wouldn't have us any other way.  
  
He kisses her and then throws her onto the bed. Then he quickly takes off his sweatshirt and shoes. She's just enjoying the view.  
  
SYDNEY  
Not at this particular moment, no.  
  
He laughs as he crawls on top of her.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know, women like to talk a tough game but you're all fairly easy too.  
  
SYDNEY  
We are, are we?  
  
She starts to undo the buttons on his shirt as he kisses her neck.  
  
VAUGHN  
Uh-huh. You just have to know how to handle them.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, you always were an excellent handler.  
  
VAUGHN  
A handler is only as good as his asset.  
  
SYDNEY  
And how was your asset?  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, my asset was damn good.  
  
She finally finishes her work on his buttons and pushes his shirt back on his shoulders.  
  
SYDNEY  
She was?  
  
He sits up and takes off his shirt with a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Especially on [I]undercover[/I] ops.  
  
She starts to laugh at his bad joke but then she notices the scar on his torso. The scar she put there. Her face falls as she fingers it.  
  
SYDNEY  
Apparently not good enough.  
  
He takes her hand and kisses her palm.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey.  
  
She looks up at him and he leans down to kiss her tenderly before gingerly brushing the hair out of her face.  
  
VAUGHN  
No guilt. Remember? You forgive me. I forgive you. And all that matters is us. Together. Like this.  
  
She looks into his eyes and when she sees acceptance she smiles wickedly.  
  
SYDNEY  
Like this?  
  
He smiles back at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, not just like this. You know me. I'm always open to other positions.  
  
She flips them over so that she's on top.  
  
SYDNEY  
Like this one?  
  
He laughs and then sits up to kiss her deeply and passionately. Finally he pulls away and lies back with a contented look on his face.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're so beautiful.  
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
So I've been told. But oddly enough I never get tired of hearing it.  
  
He gives her his best dashing look.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I never get tired of telling you.  
  
Now it's her turn to ravish him with a kiss.  
  
SYDNEY  
Do you ever get tired of talking?  
  
He raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
My, aren't we bossy? And here I was under the impression that I was the handler.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, I just like to let you think you are. It seems to make you happy. But now you're not giving me the plan. I'm giving you the plan.  
  
Vaughn laughs before schooling his features into a look of absolute seriousness.  
  
VAUGHN  
What are your orders?  
  
Syd looks serious too.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, for starters, shut up. And then kiss me again.  
  
They both can't hold it anymore and huge grins break out on their faces.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
If there's one thing Vaughn knows how to do it's follow orders. And he does.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
Sydney is lying spooned up against Vaughn when she wakes the next morning. It takes her a second to realize where she is and when she does she smiles. She closes her eyes for a second and just enjoys the moment. He's already awake and he nuzzles her neck and kisses her behind the ear. She turns in his arms and slowly kisses him on the lips. As they part they both smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mornin'.  
  
She reaches up and plays with his crazy bed head.  
  
SYDNEY  
Mornin' to you too.  
  
He closes his eyes as she runs her nails against his scalp.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mmmmm, we really should do this more often.  
  
She laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
I think I have to agree with you there. (beat) I love hockey.  
  
He grins and opens his eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know, I think the Kings are playing again tonight.  
  
VAUGHN  
They are?  
  
SYDNEY  
Uh-huh. Maybe this time we could ignore the Zamboni.  
  
VAUGHN  
Do you really think that's a good idea?  
  
SYDNEY  
Do you really care?  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought you wanted to go dancing.  
  
SYDNEY  
We can always go another day. Sometimes hockey can't wait.  
  
VAUGHN  
And when did I agree to go out on another date with you?  
  
SYDNEY  
If you don't want to go...  
  
VAUGHN  
Now, I never said that. But are you sure you want to watch hockey again?  
  
SYDNEY  
Didn't we just establish that there are certain things worth doing over and over?  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
And hockey is one of those things?  
  
SYDNEY  
It's one of them.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, in that case, I'm always up for hockey.  
  
She snickers.  
  
SYDNEY  
Always?  
  
VAUGHN  
Always.  
  
He kisses her.  
  
SYDNEY  
The game isn't until tonight. What do you want to do til then?  
  
He laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, I'm sure we'll [I]come up[/I] with something.  
  
She laughs and rolls her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Even you have to admit that that was pretty bad.  
  
VAUGHN  
You still laughed.  
  
SYDNEY  
Only because you told it with your usual enthusiasm.  
  
VAUGHN  
You weren't complaining about my enthusiasm last night.  
  
SYDNEY  
Will you stop it?  
  
VAUGHN  
Make me.  
  
SYDNEY  
Okay, but you asked for it.  
  
She grabs his wrists and rolls him onto his back pinning him to the bed while she kisses him hungrily. When she pulls back he has a ridiculously large grin on his face and in a British accent he says:  
  
VAUGHN  
Please, ma'am. May I have another?  
  
She slaps him lightly on the chest.  
  
SYDNEY  
You're incorrigible.  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
And you wouldn't have me any other way.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh there are plenty of other ways that I'd like to have you.  
  
VAUGHN  
Is that a promise?  
  
Sydney just shakes her head and kisses him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why do I encourage you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Because you love me.  
  
SYDNEY  
Not as much as you like to think.  
  
He kisses her.  
  
VAUGHN  
How about now?  
  
SYDNEY  
That's better but...  
  
He kisses her again. Harder this time.  
  
SYDNEY  
Mmm, getting warmer...  
  
He laughs and kisses her even more vigorously leaving her out of breath. He looks satisfied.  
  
SYDNEY  
Damn.  
  
VAUGHN  
Now how much do you love me?  
  
SYDNEY  
I'd love you more if you wiped that smug look on your face.  
  
He gives her a smile that would make any woman's heart melt.  
  
VAUGHN  
How's that?  
  
She smiles back with full on dimples.  
  
SYDNEY  
Better.  
  
She leans down to kiss him on the forehead before lying down on his chest with her head on his shoulder.  
  
SYDNEY  
Seriously though, I honestly do love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. And this, us... It makes me feel that as long as I have you then maybe everything will be okay.  
  
He kisses her on the top of her head.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love you, too. More than I could ever say. You make my life make sense. And I don't ever want to have to try to live without you again.  
  
She smiles and kisses him right above his heart.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll hold on if you will.  
  
He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Then I'll never let go.  
  
They both close their eyes and enjoy the feeling of finally being in each other's arms again. And off that we fade to black...  
  
THE END 


End file.
